Conventionally, user can manually provide information about one or more activities, actions, interactions, responses, events, transactions, life stream, life stream, locations, behavior, movement, environment, status, states & conditions to other connected or related users via social networking web sites, mobile device, applications, email and other communication channels. For example a user may post information about brands purchased or like from particular mall or shop, create a group, install application, a user takes photos via mobile and share with connected users.
Recently, social networking web sites have provides digital action feed functionalities to users of social network which automatically monitors, records and generates user's actions, events, transactions, life stream, life stream, & activities and send to connected or determined other users of social network.
Typically, however, these mechanisms monitors, records, generates and provides read only digital action & activities of user to other connected or related users of social network. What is needed is dynamically monitoring, tracking, storing, recording, determining, automatically generating & processing each user's or any types of entities' one or more filtered physical or digital activities, actions, interactions, responses, events, transactions, life stream, life stream, locations, behavior, movement, environment, status, states & conditions from one or more filtered sources and dynamically presenting said action or activity or status or log item(s) with dynamically attached active links to determined receivers, wherein said active links enables user to access action item specific functionalities including any types of application, service, accessing, processing functionalities, take one or more actions on action item, communicate, collaborate, participate with sender, provide services & responses, workflow.
Present invention provides interactive video or multimedia action & activity feed to users for fast viewing & accessing of plurality of connected or related users' specific plurality of news or actions and activities items in user friendly manner.
Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.